


By Any Other Name

by Siriusstuff



Series: Eternal Sterek Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Sensitive Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, and then he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: For the Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events “Don’t be such a sourwolf” prompt challenge.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Eternal Sterek Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900012
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events “Don’t be such a sourwolf” prompt challenge.

One iteration too many of “Don’t be such a sourwolf,” and Derek had had enough.

“How would you like it if I called you SarcasticStiles?” he snarled.

“I’d _love_ that,” Stiles admitted. “In fact, I _love_ it! Think of it, Sourwolf and SarcasticStiles, the surly supernatural superhero and his snarky sidekick! Eh? Eh?”

“No.”

“See? Right there! You’re being very sour.”

“I’m being sensible.”

Stiles slid into Derek’s lap before the werewolf’s mood turned _really_ sour.

“I’m sorry. I apologize,” he said. “From now on you’re Sensiblewolf. And sweet, too. Sweet sensiblewolf.”

Derek smiled.

“And I can’t forget sexy! _Sexywolf!”_


End file.
